Letting the Chips Fall Where They May
by Moon Destiny
Summary: The Cullen family learns that a human knows about them. Esme/Carlisle-centric with Bella/Edward mentioned.


**Title:** Letting the Chips Fall Where They May  
**Rating:** G  
**Category:** Fluff/Romance  
**Prompt:** _21. The Cullens' reactions to Edward telling Bella what they are._ (for twilightathon on lj.)  
**Word Count:** 1,619 (according to Word)  
**Summary: **The Cullen family learns that a human knows about them.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Notes: **The ending is pure sugary fluff. Seriously, there's enough fluff here to rot your teeth. Oh and it ended up being Esme/Carlisle fluff. I wanted there to be Edward/Bella fluff, but oh well, they get an entire book of fluff dedicated to them.  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight © Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Alice came bounding the stairs, and skidded into the living room barefoot, where Rosalie was flipping through a fashion magazine. Once Alice seated herself next to her sister, Rosalie put the magazine down slowly onto the coffee table and looked pointedly at Alice. Alice, however, just kept staring straight ahead at the whitewashed wall.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is this about?"

Alice finally turned her head and shrugged noncommittally.

"I know that you know." Rosalie persisted. "So, don't even pretend."

"Okay, um, well Edward called us together because he has something to tell us."

"I know that all ready."

Alice crossed her legs and winced before she continued. "He told a human what we are."

"WHAT?" Alice's hands were, fortunately, all ready pressing her ears. "Why would he do

that? Is he suicidal or something?" Rosalie sprang from the sofa and paced the living room back and forth.

Anger radiated from the gorgeous blood like hot coals. Four other people of exquisite beauty entered the room at that moment. Jasper bee lined for Alice on the sofa and sat closely next to her, while Emmett went towards Rosalie, to try to comfort the blond. Carlisle and Esme stood around, facing the "teenagers."

Jasper noticed Rosalie with a scowl on her face. "What's up with her?" He looked at Alice. She bit her lip and gave him a look that clearly said, "I'd rather not say."

"Isn't Edward here yet?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head.

The man in question appeared next to the doorway that minute.

"Good, you're all here."

"Where else would we be?" Rosalie retorted, still fuming.

Edward turned an accusatory glance toward Alice, all ready having a clue as to why Rosalie was irritated. Alice gave him an apologetic smile.

"Um, Bella knows what we are." Edward stated- better to just get it out in the open and be brave.

The clock on the mantle ticked off the seconds, chiming loudly in the silent room.

Jasper and Emmett both wore looks of astonishment. Esme and Carlisle gave him a sympathetic, but sorrowful look- they knew this would've happened eventually. They understood that Edward was falling head over heels in love with Bella. Bella finding out the truth about them was inevitable.

Emmett turned his full attention on Edward. "You told her what we are?"

"Well, no. I didn't just come right out and say that we were vampires. She figured it out on her own. Well, with some help from the Quileute tribe."

"You still shouldn't have told her. You could have lied and said that she was wrong. What were you thinking? No one knows who we are! We have a pretty good life; do you want her to tell everyone who we are and to jeopardize that life that we've built for ourselves?" Rosalie managed to say this all in one breath and looked coldly at Edward.

"I couldn't lie to her. I just couldn't. Plus, I trust her. She won't tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure? You told us that you can't read her mind. You don't know what she's thinking or that she will really keep our secret. She can change her mind and decide to rat us out."

"Rosalie, I trust her. Anyway, it's too late now. What's done is done. She knows and she hasn't told anyone even when she has had plenty of chances."

"Edward, you're falling for her and it is clouding your judgment. You can't see what a bad idea this is."

"You're overreacting. Bella's not a normal human. I know that she'll keep our secret."

Rosalie turned away and strolled over to the large windows, gazing angrily into the darkness shrouding the forest.

"Okay, so a human knows about us. Where do we go from here?" Emmett inquired. Twelve pair of eyes turned to Edward.

"Right. I've been thinking about that. We don't do anything." Edward said carefully. "Well, you all don't have to do anything. I told her that she doesn't have to be afraid of us."

Carlisle got up from his seat and walked over to Edward. "Well, if you think telling her the truth is the best…" Edward nodded.

"Er, there was something else I was planning that involves all of you- I was planning on bringing Bella here…to meet you." Rosalie shrieked, and everyone, excluding Alice, looked dumbfounded.

"If I can control myself around her, I'm sure you guys won't have a problem."

"Oh, Edward, if you'd like us to meet her, I'm sure we'd be fine." Esme smiled warmly.

The rest nodded a bit hesitantly; Rosalie was the only one with a scowl on her face.

"Have you all lost your minds? We need to keep our identities a secret, from all humans. Why must this human know who we are?"

"Rosalie, I think you're being a bit unfair. Bella's special to Edward and he needs for her to know the truth. I think the least we could do is meet her." Carlisle chimed in reasonably.

The tightness in Rosalie's pale, stunning face never relaxed. "Fine, you all do whatever you please, but I won't be here to meet her." She strolled out of the room angrily.

Emmett sighed. "I'll talk to her." He promised, going after the blond. Edward rubbed his face exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, she'll come around eventually." Alice said comfortingly.

"What if she doesn't, Alice? I don't think I could choose."

"Even if she doesn't, I don't think you'll have to. Rosalie might be a bit stubborn, but she's not an unreasonable person."

"When were you planning on bringing her?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow." He glanced at the large windows and amended," Well today, I suppose. Oh, and Jasper, I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance when Bella comes here. I think it would be easier for you if you didn't get too close right away." Jasper simply nodded.

"We'll be on our best behaviors and we will try not to frighten her." Esme guaranteed.

Edward beamed at his family. His eyes had become a vivid gold and shined dazzlingly that no trace of black could be found.

"Great. I should be heading back." He turned to walk out of the house.

"Edward…," Esme ventured tenderly, "You know that all I want is for you to be happy…But don't you think it's dangerous to keep spending so much time with her?"

Edward smiled softly to himself. "No, it's actually quite the opposite of that. The more time I spend with her, the better control I will have."

Esme smiled, but she could not stop the sadness from seeping into her eyes. If this relationship with Bella was to not end well and Edward got hurt…But Esme forced her mind to stay a complete blank. He had love now, and that was all that mattered. They'd deal with what came next when it came. As long as Edward was happy now, and he truly did look like how a boy does when he first falls in love, although Edward could hardly be considered a "boy." But that didn't matter to Esme because she would always think of him as her boy. His happiness meant more to her than her own fears and worries.

Edward bounded out of the house and left his family to watch the grey dawn begin to cloak the Olympic Peninsula.

Jasper and Alice left the room next and eagerly ascended the spiral staircase in the entryway. Esme gave a sorrowful sigh and sank down into the plush sofa gracefully. Carlisle left the room for a second and when he came back, he set the tall wine glasses he held in his hands on the edge of the table and went to sit next to Esme. Unconsciously, her head leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her lithe body into the enclosure of his chest.

"Will you stop worrying about him, please?" Carlisle asked quietly, burying his nose into her wavy hair and sighing contently.

"I'll try." She closed her eyes and her lips pulled the corners of her mouth into a small smile. "What did I do to deserve you," she asked doubt marring her perfect voice.

"Oh, you were probably an angel in one of your lifetimes." He tried to sound genuine, but amusement leaked through. She punched him in the shoulder, but that only provoked the laughter. Esme thought that if she were alive right now, her heart would have been beating a thousand miles per hour. But, as it was, this was more heavenly and much more perfect, despite the fact of neither one of them having a live heart which to profess that love.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" She asked, not meaning to dwell on something which neither Alice can predict, but wanting to be reassured, though it wouldn't really mean anything.

"I'm positive they will. Love is strong; it has the power to even withstand love like theirs, so obscured with obstacles as it is."

She grinned at that. If Carlisle wasn't that worried, then there wasn't any reason she should worry either.

-FIN-


End file.
